


An Innocent Man

by alyjude_sideburns



Series: The Seduction Series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyjude_sideburns/pseuds/alyjude_sideburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is completely innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Innocent Man

An Innocent Man by Alyjude

 

It began in all innocence. Really, it did. Very innocent, in fact. And *I* was completely innocent. I will maintain my innocence right up to the gallows and beyond. Blair, on the other hand, was completely guilty. All his fault. I am the innocent one here, I just came home. After a hard day, a day _without_ him.

**See? That alone made it all his fault.**

I walked in and there he was, on the couch, cross-legged, book in his lap, hair down - ohgod - everyone knows he should have had it tied back. Guilty, I say! Guilty! And the glasses? Where else but perched precariously on the end of that...all right, I'll say it... _cute_ nose. The television was blaring some "Animal in Danger" show, so I grabbed a beer and joined him. On the couch. The same couch. And why not? My home, my couch, my guide. Why shouldn't I sit with him? On the same couch?

**See? I was completely innocent!**

He looked over at me, a little surprised. Ha! I don't think so...after all, _he's_ the guilty party, a fact he proved in the next instant when he...smiled...at me.

**See? He definitely shouldn't have done that, the whole smiling thing. His fault and I was completely innocent!**

God, that smile...you know the one...the beautiful, _'so glad to see you'_ smile? Yeah, that one. Then he said, as if it was the most natural thing to say...AS IF.

"Hi, didn't hear you come in."

**See? Now I ask you, how innocent was _that_?**

I came back with my very innocent, but oh, so witty retort of, "Hi, missed you today." A totally innocent response if there ever was one, but to cement my innocence, I added, "What'cha watchin'?" before I settled back, beer in one hand, left arm resting on the back of the couch.

**Don't look at me like that! It _was_ my couch...so why the hell shouldn't my arm be resting on the back of it?**

Blair then said he was watching some "Animal in Danger" special...okay, so he didn't say _that_ exactly...what he _did_ was to tell me the exact name of the animal, its genus, exactly how many were left in the wild, exactly where in some remote jungle, in some remote third world country, in some remote endangered tree - this animal resides _and_ exactly why it's endangered _and_ exactly by whom, and well, **see**? I was completely innocent. I mean, he was talking and there was that beautiful, low, not-on-purpose-God-just-gave-it-to-him sexy voice; not even boring considering how that whole endangered show _should_ have been boring; as in the ' _nod-off-fall asleep-deadly-suicidal-eat-my-gun_ ' kind of boring, but no-o-o-o, it was thrilling, exciting, greatest thing since sliced bread and the invention of flavored lube! I was hanging on every word; couldn't wait for what came next.

**See? How was that _not_ his fault?**

Did I already mention his hair? Moving, swaying, even bouncing with every word; with every nod of his head - _and_ wild, sexy gestures. It was a crime, I tell you! No _man_ should have that kind of hair. You think I haven't heard the women at work talking about his hair? Come on, I'm a goddamn _Sentinel_ \- that's right, with a capital 'S'! So yes I hear the oohing and aahing and whispered wishes that A) They could have his hair and B) They could _have_ his hair, if you know what I mean, because _I_ know what I mean because _I_ wanted that hair in that instant, between my fingers, curls entwined around each finger as my legs entwined around his...er...where was I again? Oh, yeah...hair - and what the women at work say when they're wishing they were running _their_ fingers through it. They also say, " _It's a crime_!" - that's what they say. Hell, hasn't that been what I've been saying all along? I'm innocent, it was a crime and that man should have been arrested!

**See? He was guilty, I was innocent.**

Okay, so anyway, he was talking, head going up from his book, over to me, back to the television screen, and those curls were bobbing - so my hand just couldn't help it. I mean, my fingers were just _inches_ away, so really, could you blame me? And when he finished explaining the show and went back to his book, well, my fingers just kind of - moved - and well, he wasn't talking anymore and now I really _was_ bored....

**See? His fault! All his fault!**

...so naturally I started playing with his hair. Now I ask you, who wouldn't have?

**See? Completely innocent. Honest! _crosses heart_**

Of course, the problem with playing with his hair, rolling those curls around my fingers...ohgod...was that he finally froze. He stopped reading, looked at me strangely, and naturally I had to let go, my arm falling back behind him. Completely, totally innocent.

But...he kept staring at me with those eyes, so blue and so innocent - except - _guilty_! Finally he just shrugged and went back to reading while he stroked his hand absently down his thigh. Now how innocent was that? Not innocent at _all_! I mean, **STROKING**? His thigh? So of course I went back to playing with his hair. Tit for tat, you know? Only it became a kind of a game. I'd play, he'd freeze and look, I'd stop, he'd go back to reading, I'd play...you get the idea.

Of course, the game had to end eventually - and it did; when Blair asked, "Jim, are you playing with my hair?"

**See? Talk about who the guilty party was there. I'm a cop, I know guilt when I hear it. Could he have sounded more guilty?**

So what was my clever answer to Blair's question? Simple; I said, "Is there a problem?"

**See? Could I have sounded more innocent? I think not.**

He then further proved his guilt by answering my question to his question with, "Why would there be a problem? I'm sitting here and my _male_ roommate...got that Jim? **Male** roommate? And he starts playing with my hair and, unless it's missed your notice, _I'm_ male too, and you've never played with my hair before, so yes, I ask _and_ let me add that I have to ask why on earth _would_ my male roommate playing with my hair be a problem?"

**Okay, for a guilty man, he sounded just a touch...sarcastic. As in so sarcastic, if his tone had been acid, I'd be a puddle of acidic goo. But I still maintain my innocence.**

Of course, then he had to add, "Jim, no one plays with my hair."

And of course, I had to ask, "No one?" which I did very innocently because I'm _so_ not guilty.

**Oh, God, I'm starting to sound like him. And whose fault is _that_? His. See? Guilty!**

Then Blair dropped his oh, so not innocent bomb. "No one that is, except...my lover."

Now personally, I took that as an invitation. Wouldn't you? So I let my fingers do the walking again. And this time? I let a knuckle just brush against his neck.

**See? After all, _he_ invited _me_ , didn't he? You heard him, he said, "... _my_ lover". So there!**

The moment I started stroking his neck, though, he froze again - and said - softly, "You're stroking my neck, Jim."

**See? Was that an invitation, or what?**

So I said, with great aplomb, "Uh, huh."

Was that clever, or what? And innocent, of course.

When he didn't respond to my brilliant response, I naturally continued and even leaned in, lifted some of that silky, springy hair off his totally sexy neck, and...licked him.

**Hey, now that I think about it, maybe it was God's fault. She created him, right? Right.**

When I licked him, he shivered. I swear it! He shivered! Talk about another invitation - and being guilty. Him I mean. Guilty. Yeah. Him.

So I licked him again. And, okay, I nibbled too. A harmless, innocent nibble...and lick. A harmless, innocent nibble and lick. Lick, nibble. He moaned. Low. Throaty. Irresistible. And definitely guilty. So then I licked his earlobe and, after a little jerky movement on his part, he said, "Jim?" so I said, "Blair?" and he said, "J-i-m," but with more insistence.

**See? I swear, he was guilty _and_ insatiable!**

So I licked his lobe again and tugged those little loops and that time he jumped and screamed my name.

"JIM!"

**See? No question about it, he was guilty _and_ demanding!**

Then he said,"Jim, do you...moan (his)...know what...sigh (mine)...moan (his)...what you're...moan (mine)...doing?"

What could I say, in all innocence, but, "Yeah."

Was I a silver-tongued devil or what? And innocent too!

Then he said, "Okay," and moaned some more, which I took as another invitation to let my tongue explore his ear, inside and out, and he started really jerking, jumping, shivering, moaning, gasping and finally... _finally_ , he pounced!

**Jeez, for a guilty genius, he sure was slow, you know?**

Anyway, he latched his mouth onto mine and did some plundering, the kind that made me think there was a million dollars hidden somewhere down my throat...oh, and did I mention the shirt tearing? Mine? By him....

**See? And wasn't it about time? My god, he was a junior Hercules!**

Then I got a hold of _his_ tongue and found out just how energetic he _really_ was.

Being only human - and innocent - I started sucking like crazy and there was some major tasting, biting, and nibbling going on, and I remember thinking, " _Nothing has ever tasted this good in my life. Hell, he's a whole new food group...top of the pyramid, too! Blair-food_."

Then I went all caveman on him, with my mind screaming, "Mine!", which wasn't really very gentlemanly, but still, innocent....

**See? Totally innocent, if not exactly politically correct, but really, think about it. He's got the hair for it, you know? For dragging? Into my cave? OR up to my cave. And devouring? Besides, he's doing a damn fine job of devouring me and it's a toss up as to who gets dragged where - except my hair is too short. But still - MINE.**

Anyway, I flipped us over, looked down at him, found him looking up at me, smiling, and I swear, I'd never seen that smile before, like a little kid who just opened the best Christmas present in his life, and _I_ was that present. So I smiled back, like the very innocent cat who swallowed the very guilty canary.

**See? It was the canary's fault. It's always the canary's fault because a cat is simply being a cat, thus totally innocent; just following its instincts, right? Innocent. Completely. Just following my innocent, cat-like instincts.**

I went back to plundering because I knew there was a million dollars there...and don't you just love the word, _plundering_? I remember wrapping my hands around his hair, holding his head still so I could do a really excellent job of it, and that started him wiggling - in a good way - because he was turned on and I was turned on, and we were both hot and bothered and turned on...except I realized he was...like...having trouble breathing even as he tried to laugh. I released his mouth from my tongue, pushed up a bit, watched him take a shuddering breath just before he smiled up at me and said, "You planned this."

Now really, what could I say to that? Except plausible deniability. So I said, "Who, me?"

"Yeah, you." He followed that with, "Who knew?" to which I said, "I knew" to which he said, "Yeah, you did," right before adding so quietly, so breathtakingly beautifully, "And now, so do I."

Well, I had to say the words then, right? Those innocent words? So I did.

"I love you, Blair."

He had to say it back, right? So he did. "I love you too, Jim."

It hit me then, hard. Like the last big drop on the biggest roller-coaster ride in the world because Blair loved me. And I knew I had a silly grin on my face because I could see it reflected back at me, in his eyes, and I loved that too.

I was still grinning when Blair added, "This was quite a seduction." I naturally had to respond because I was the innocent party. "Yeah, you're pretty good at this seduction thing; you had me right where you wanted me."

That's when his eyes got all big and round just before he busted out with laughter. "Yeah, that's me, Sandburg, Seducer of Big Innocent Cops" to which I said, "Right" and promptly attacked his ear again as I whispered, "It worked, didn't it?" He moaned again, so, like the completely innocent man I was, I took that seduction, the one I'd been planning for two weeks, to its natural and inevitable conclusion.

**But I will maintain, to my dying day, that it was his fault. But damn, I was good! WAIT. Did Blair wink at you? Damn, that boy was good! ******

_Damn right, I was. Ah, the art of getting someone to do exactly what you - and they - have wanted to do all along. Yes, I was good - and guilty as hell. *takes a virtual bow*_

The End.  
  
---  
  
 


End file.
